


thunderstrike

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some soulmates are harder to track down. Some come unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunderstrike

Tao is thirteen the first time he cries from the thought of never meeting his soulmate.

 

He doesn't understand the name emblazoned across the skin of his lower back, which stands out against his skin in sharp black lines and is curved ever so slightly by the dip of his spine. It's in unfamiliar characters, not in Mandarin or even Cantonese, and Tao has to struggle to see it when he turns in front of his mirror, frustrated by his inability to understand but still terribly curious about it.

 

He wonders where his soulmate lives, surely in a different country if his name is written in another language.

 

Tao is sixteen when he finally hears his soulmate's name spoken.

 

Luhan is an older boy from Tao's high school, a self-taught Korean speaker who understands the younger boy's plight better than anyone else. Because he also has a foreign name etched in against his skin, the black letters standing out starkly against his light skin.

 

Luhan dreams of going to Seoul, not only to start his search for his soulmate, but to finally travel like he's wanted to since he could remember. Tao shares that dream and now he has a name to go with.

 

_**Kim Joonmyeon.** _

 

When he's eighteen, Tao has his first big fight with his parents.

 

Luhan has finally saved up enough money to leave home - and he's offering Tao the chance to tag along. It's time to start their search and both boys are eager to get on their way.

 

Tao's parents want him to stay home, go to college and make something of himself. But they don't understand his struggle. They found each other easily enough, neither having to ever leave the city to do so, let alone the country.

 

Tao empties out the bank account he opened after meeting Luhan, funded with money from all the odd jobs he'd worked at in every spare moment, and buys a ticket for the seat next to Luhan on the next flight.

 

Luhan is 24 and Tao is 21 when the younger finally considers giving up on the search.

 

The pair didn't stay in one place for long when they first arrived in Korea, starting out in the capital before bouncing through the bigger cities and occasionally a country-side setting, each location offering less hope than the last.

 

It's maddening and Tao swears that he can feel the small of his back burning every time he gets disappointed with the fruitlessness of his searches.

 

After a time, they found themselves back in Seoul, finally leasing an apartment for more than half a year, and Luhan works a number of odd jobs at department stores and cafes while Tao has found a less... convenient job at a nightclub which pays just as much as the combined efforts from his older friend.

 

Tao dances and is considered a main attraction among the others, his sharp and fierce looks giving him a more dangerous edge with the combination of the tattoos that are scattered across his skin.

 

It is illegal to cover a soulmate's name no matter where you go and even the shadiest of tattoo parlous are unwilling to even try.

 

Tao, in a fit of hopelessness, tried his best to convince an artist to do it, but the best offer he could get was to get another tattoo to draw attention away from the name.

 

And so Tao got his first tattoo, a smattering of stars trailing from his shoulder to hip, curling over the curve and just beneath the waistband of his pants.

 

The one sparked an addiction.

 

First came the tattoo, then the earrings, three in each ear, two along the bottoms and one in the top. Beneath his left ear was a cluster of watercolor flowers which were so pretty Tao stopped by every mirror he passed for a month afterward just so he could look at it again. A compass was etched into his hip, opposite from the stars, drops of water surrounding it in a bright blue that made it startlingly

realistic. That one was special, decided upon at a time where Tao was looking for direction in his life. The water that went along with it was a compulsion Tao had no real explanation for. His coolest tattoo, which he decided on for the aesthetic value alone, was the large, complex image of a crumbling clock with stars and planets instead of numbers, wrapped around his left thigh, 'pieces' of the rubble falling down towards his calf.

 

Customers at the club like to look at them when Tao dances, dressed in clothes that only just cover his essentials, some dipping teasingly to reveal a flash of ink and skin before Tao turns and sways away. The tattoos create a curiosity that draws a crowd and tips, which is fortunate for him. He doesn't have the finesse that Jongin and Yixing have, Tao's teachers and senior employees, but he's graceful enough to not trip over his feet as he slinks across the stage.

 

And when he finishes up for the night, finally getting back to their little apartment near dawn, he gets to fall into bed next to Luhan for a few hours before the latter has to wake up for the day, the dancer curling around his smaller friend like a cat and leeching the warmth from him.

 

Tao gets a couple hours of sleep before Luhan rolls over in his sleep and nearly chokes the younger with his hair, blond curls going up Tao's nose and making him sneeze himself awake. Which in turn forces Luhan into consciousness.

 

"I'll kill you if you got snot in my hair." The blond growls, pinching Tao's thigh with the hand that's trapped between them.

 

Tao, too tired to squirm away from the attacking hand, whines and wails until Luhan is satisfied with his revenge and turns his pinches into prodding fingers that dig into the softness behind Tao's knees, making him jerk and shriek at the ticklish sensation.

 

"Stop!" The younger boy wheezes, rolling over to throw Luhan's smaller frame off and sending himself off the mattress in the process. They are too broke to buy an actual bed frame, so his fall from the mattress and box spring isn't too far, but he still whines like he's fallen down a flight of stairs. "Look what you made me do. I work hard you know. My ass is bruised now and I won't get extra tips for your hair

dye."

 

Luhan snickers at the overly dramatic attitude and ruffles Tao's hair to annoy him, yawning mid movement and accidentally pulling Tao's dark locks.

 

"Whoops. You're just a disaster magnet this morning, Taozi. Get back in bed you poor thing."

 

He slaps Tao's boxer clad butt and rolls off the mattress, careful to step around Tao to prevent any further injury to the younger boy.

 

The dancer moans pitifully before pulling himself back onto the mattress and smushing his face into the pillow. His pout evens out into a smile when he realizes Luhan had been kind enough to change the pillowcases and the sheets, the scent of detergent replacing the scent of left over smoke and booze from the club which Tao had a tendency to bring home with him.

 

When Luhan finally emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and half-dressed, he finds Tao cocooned in the sheets, already asleep again and drooling on the pillow. The blond wrinkles his nose at the sight, patting Tao on the shoulder to wake him once more.

 

"I'm awake." Tao says immediately, sitting straight up and looking half dead.

 

"Uh-huh." Luhan hums, perching on the edge of the bed so he could pull his slacks on. Today he was working at the coffee shop a few blocks away, which had a very casual work atmosphere despite the dress code that came with it. "Listen, Taozi. You remember Kris, right? The one from the daycare?"

 

Kris was another one of Luhan's coworkers. He worked full time at a daycare in the city and was an overly tall man with hands the size of shovels and an undying adoration for children. He might have passed for intimidating the first time he and Tao met, but the cold image was thrown off by the bright magenta hearts painted on his face and the baby pink apron that was part of the uniform.

 

"It's hard to forget a guy like that," Tao mumbles. He wasn't home most nights, but he had occasionally returned home to find Kris sprawled out across the living room floor after a long night of movies and video games and take out. The guy was cool, but sometimes he asked stranger questions than Yixing.

 

"His best friend, some lawyer guy, is having his birthday Friday and Kris wants to hire you to give him a lap dance." Luhan explains, briefly ducking beneath the dresser to grab a stray sock. He gave it a cursory sniff to check if it was clean, made a disgusted face, and then pulled it on anyway.

 

"The fuck?" Tao mumbles, flopping back against the pillows. "I didn't even think he knew that I dance."

 

"I told him when he came over the first time. He wanted me to ask you before he hired anyone else. He'll pay you, I know, but he's kind of protective over his friend – even if he likes to fuck with his head."

 

Tao considers it for a moment.

 

He doubts he would get paid as much for dancing at Kris's behest than he did when dancing at the club, tips not included, but it would be a night where he wouldn't get pawed at by overly persistent strangers whose judgments were clouded with booze and adrenaline. Besides, Kris worked with children and was basically a large teddy bear – how bad could his best friend be?

 

"Sure," he agrees, tugging the blanket over his shoulders as Luhan heads for the door. "I'll even take the night off."

 

"Nice." Luhan grins, pausing to peck Tao on the forehead and then pull the covers over his head. "I'll let Kris know."

 

The younger man just sighs, not even bothering to pull the blanket back down before going to sleep again – this time, uninterrupted.

 

Friday rolls around and Tao can't stop squirming.

 

Not from awkwardness, this is a job he's done many times, but from a stinging that's running up his spine from the small of his back. The area around his soulmate's name is tender to the touch and the sensation of fabric rubbing against it is too much for Tao to bear. He walks around the apartment bare-chested all day and wonders if it's possible for a mark to become infected.

 

When evening rolls around and Luhan has returned home long enough to change into more casual clothes, he and Tao, now properly dressed and tight-lipped about the pains, join Kris in his little car and head for the party. Tao is squished into the backseat and sits as far away from the backrest as possible, even though his knees are already jammed against the back of Luhan's seat.

 

"Ge," the youngest of the three pouts, wincing as his back is rubbed raw. "You're too big for this car. This is barely bigger than the ones your kids play with."

 

Kris looks mildly offended that Tao would compare his car to the little red wagons and Barbie jeeps the kids at the daycare play with, but his protests are drowned out by Luhan's laughter.

 

"It's got good gas mileage." Kris finally manages to sputter out and Tao gives him an unimpressed look.

 

"Clown car." he whispers and Luhan is forced into another laughing fit as Kris whines at how mean they're being to him.

 

It's enough to distract Tao from the feeling in his back and he and Luhan have a good time riding around with Kris, chatting in Mandarin and enjoying the feel of familiar words on their tongues, something they haven't been able to do as frequently as they would like. Tao feels the sudden urge to call his mother and deflates a bit as Kris finally turns the car into someone's driveway – presumably

his friend, the birthday boy.

 

"Suho-ya~!" he sings, half hanging out of the car window to press the speaker button. "Open the gate!"

 

There's a pause and a reply that's garbled through the speakerphone before the iron gates before them open to let them in.

 

"Nice place." Luhan whistles, Tao muttering an agreement as they duck down to see through the windshield better.

 

It's a modern, Western styled home build slightly into the hill. From the front, it looks a bit small, but the second level is quickly revealed as they continue down the driveway to the back. There are cars parked in the grass and to the side of the driveway, leaving room for people to leave when they need to, but the garage is opening to reveal an empty space just big enough for Kris's car, next to a fancy

SUV.

 

"We're a little late," Kris explains apologetically as he leads them, not up the lit steps to the porch above the garage where they can hear the sounds of the party drifting through the open doors to the living room, but through the door into the second level of the house. It gets rather quiet once that door is shut, everything a muffled and rather cool downstairs. "I thought it would be better this way though. Jongdae, another friend of mine, should have gotten a few drinks in Suho by now so he can't protest."

 

He asks Tao to wait downstairs for a few minutes so he can get Suho into place, then sends Luhan down to fetch him when they're ready.

 

Tao manages to find a moment to admire the design of this Suho's home as he emerges onto the first floor before turning through the little entrance area and into the living room where he finds a giddy Kris holding a smaller, red faced man down in a chair.

 

There's music playing in the background and Tao offers the man in the chair, who he assumes to be Suho, a quick grin before shrugging off his jacket. There's a round of cheers from the rest of the guests gathered around the room and Tao tosses his jacket to Kris before shooing him off to the side.

 

He starts his dance off slowly, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face because Suho is squirming in his seat, blushing fiercely from the neck up, and he covers his face every time Tao gets close enough to touch. His embarrassment, however, doesn't stop him from peeking through his fingers, only to make a distressed noise as Tao drags his hands up his sides, his thin tank top riding up to show a glimpse of the stars and compass etched into his skin.

 

Tao laughs under his breath at the action and spins slowly, sinking down on Suho's lap for a moment before rising again, rolling his hips down on the smaller man's as he went. The dancer tugs at his tank top, pulling it over his head in a slow, teasing movement as he turns back to face Suho, hips still swaying.

 

The smaller man stands abruptly, startling Tao and making him take a step back. Someone cuts the music and Luhan moves forward to try and step between them, alarmed at the sudden change of atmosphere.

 

Suho is no longer red faced, but pale and wearing an expression that is somewhat like terror. Or great shock.

 

A hush has fallen over the crowd and Suho's words ring clearly through the living room, making Tao's head spin.

 

"Huang Zitao." The words roll off the man's tongue like he's said them a hundred times before and Suho yanks up the sleeve of his sweater to show his wrist.

 

In bold, black letters, Tao's full name is etched against his skin.

 

The world spins and goes dark for a moment.

 

Luhan is at his side a moment later, struggling to hold him up and Tao's legs wobble until Kris moves to help him, the pair leading their younger friend to sit in the chair that Suho had occupied only seconds ago.

 

"Alright losers," one of the guests pipes up suddenly, cat-like mouth curled up in a rather delighted smile. "Let's give these guys a moment to themselves - they don't need you gawking at them while they're being cheesy. Hyung, nice catch." He winks at Suho before he darts out of the room, Kris on his heels and scolding him.

 

Luhan presses his lips to Tao's forehead briefly before chasing after them, shutting the doors to the living room behind him and leaving the pair alone.

 

Suho, or rather Joonmyeon (Kim Joonmyeon his soulmate), is staring at him like he's just found a priceless artifact, fingers pressed against the name on his arm. Tao's eyes fix on his own name, unable to believe that after all this time, after all the searching and the hopelessness and the pain he's felt from trying to find his soulmate... that he could just fall into his lap so effortlessly.

 

He wonders if Kris knew about this and wondered whether to thank him or kill him.

 

"I didn't think I'd ever find you," Tao murmurs, finally breaking the silence that had set around them.

 

Joonmyeon sinks down to the floor, crossing his legs in elementary school fashion and studying his hands very intently. "I didn't either. Especially not tonight."

 

Tao's lips quirk up into a smile. He was willing to bet he didn't expect to get a lap dance either (or at least, so soon). "My friends call me Tao. It's nice to finally meet you."

 

"I'm Joonmyeon," the older man grins, eyes crinkling at the corners when they finally meet Tao's. "Or Suho, if you hang around with Kris and Jongdae."

 

Tao laughs and they quickly fall back into silence. It's a bit awkward. A lifetime of searching and when they finally meet... they have nothing to talk about.

 

"Do you like pizza?" He asks eventually, startling Joonmyeon.

 

"Pizza?"

 

"Do you wanna go get some? With me?" Tao clarifies, feeling his ears go a bit red. Joonmyeon looks rather bewildered by the request and Tao wonders if he make some kind of mistake. What if he hates pizza?

 

"Yes. I like pizza." The older man stammers after a moment and Tao feels a rush of relief flood through him. "I mean, sure. Let's go get some. Pizza. Together."

 

Joonmyeon laughs nervously and Tao can't help but grin as he offers him a hand in getting off the floor.

 

It feels like his skin is fizzling where it touches Joonmyeon's, a thrill shooting through him at the fact that his soulmate is right there, right in front of him, and he could finally touch him. He could finally reassure himself that he was real and that he existed.

 

"But um, let's go out the back." Joonmyeon says breathlessly, squeezing Tao's hand slightly but not letting go. "If we run into Jongdae we'll never get out of here."

 

They sneak out through the glass doors that lead to the porch, Joonmyeon muttering warnings to Tao and showing him which parts of the stairs to step on lightly to avoid making them creak and give them away. The pair hurriedly to climb into the SUV that belongs to Joonmyeon, feeling rather like secret agents on a mission. Tao insists on driving because Joonmyeon's breath smells like alcohol and they both jump as the door to the porch slams open above them, Jongdae flying down the steps after them. Luhan and Kris follow closely, the rest of the party spilling out behind them.

 

"See you later!" Tao hollers out the window as they finally make it out of the driveway, grinning cheekily at his friends.

 

"Don't burn the house down!" Joonmyeon commands, the serious demeanor he held as he said it fading quickly once they got a clear look at Jongdae's frantic face as they pull out onto the street, the latter yelling about giving him details when they come back and to remember to use condoms, before Kris and Luhan manage to subdue him.

 

Tao twists away from the sight, facing the front and focusing on the road ahead. He glances at Joonmyeon, lips curling into a content smile.

 

He has found his soulmate, his forever companion, and they have a lifetime ahead of them to spend together.

 

….but first, they would start with pizza.

 


End file.
